pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of poetry anthologies
This is a list of anthologies of poetry. A *Anthology of Twentieth-Century British and Irish Poetry *American Poetry Since 1950 B *Book of Aneirin (c. 1265) Welsh medieval manuscript *Best American Poetry series (with links to articles on annual volumes) *Best New Poets series *British Poetry since 1945 *Broadview Anthology of Poetry C *''Canadian Poets'' . *''Children of Albion: Poetry of the Underground in Britain'' *''Conductors of Chaos: A Poetry Anthology'' *''CrossTIME Science Fiction Anthology'' E *Englands Helicon F *Faber Book of Irish Verse *Faber Book of Modern American Verse *Faber Book of Modern Verse *Faber Book of Twentieth Century Verse *From the Other Side of the Century: "A New American Poetry, 1960-1990" G *''Georgian Poetry'' *Golden Treasury of Scottish Poetry edited by Hugh MacDiarmid *GlassFire Anthology *''Greek Anthology'' H *The Harvill Book of Twentieth-Century Poetry in English *Hinterland: Caribbean Poetry from the West Indies and Britain *''Ogura Hyakunin Isshu'' (13th century) (one hundred people, one poem) compiled by the 13th century Japanese poet and critic Fujiwara no Teika, an important collection of Japanese waka poems from the 7th through the 13th centuries. K *Kaifūsō (751) (Fond Recollections of Poetry) the oldest collection of Chinese poetry (kanshi) written by Japanese poets *Kokin Wakashū (completed around 905) (collection of Japanese poems from ancient and current times) the first Japanese Imperial poetry anthology L *Lieblingminne und Freundesliebe in der Weltliteratur M *Man'yōshū (around 759) (Anthology of a Myriad Leaves) the first great Japanese poetry anthology, compiled by the poet Ōtomo no Yakamochi *Metrical Dindshenchas *Modern Scottish Poetry (Faber) N *The New British Poetry *The New American Poetry 1945-1960 *New Poets of England and America *The New Poetry, A. Alvarez ed. *''New Provinces, F.R. Scott ed. O *The Oestara Anthology of Poetry, Oestara Publishing LLC *New Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1950 *Other: British and Irish Poetry since 1970 *Oxford Book of Contemporary Verse *Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse *Oxford Book of English Verse'' *''Oxford Book of Modern Verse 1892-1935 '' *The Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse *Oxford Book of Welsh Verse in English *Oxford poetry anthologies **Oxford period poetry anthologies **Oxford religious poetry anthologies The Oxford India Anthology of Twelve Modern Indian Poets Edited by Arvind Krishna Mehrotra, Published by Oxford University Press, N Delhi; SBN 019 562867 5 P *''Palgrave's Golden Treasury'' *Penguin Book of Canadian Verse *Penguin Book of Contemporary British Poetry *Penguin Book of Contemporary Verse (1918-1960) *Penguin Book of Modern African Poetry (1984) *The Penguin Book of Modern Australian Poetry (1991) *Penguin poetry anthologies **Penguin Modern Poets *Percy Folio *Poem and Poet *Poems of Black Africa edited by Wole Soyinka *Poems of Today *Poets for Peace ISBN 1-8808-4946-1 *Poetry Sepaks Expanded edited by Elise Paschen and Rebekah Presson Mosby *Postmodern American Poetry R *''Reliques of Ancient English Poetry'' S *Shi Jing *''Songs of the Great Dominion '' T *Three Chinese Poets translated by Vikram Seth *Tottel's Miscellany U *Up The Line To Death V *Van Gogh's Ear: Best World Poetry & Prose W *The Wake Forest Book of Irish Women's Poetry, 1967-2000 *Words from Across the World See also *List of poems *List of poetry collections *List of poetry groups and movements *Lists of poets *List of Japanese Anthologies *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature *''Anthology listings by editor'' **Arthur St. John Adcock **Richard Aldington **Donald Allen **Kingsley Amis **Ian Ayres **Henry Charles Beeching **W. H. Davies **Cecil Day-Lewis **Walter de la Mare **G. S. Fraser **John Gawsworth **Geoffrey Grigson **Paul Hoover **Elizabeth Jennings **John Lehmann **Jack Lindsay **Robert Wilson Lynd **Harold Monro **Thomas Moult **Douglas Messerli **Michael Roberts **J. C. Squire **William Kean Seymour **The Sitwells **Ron Silliman **Eliot Weinberger *''Anthology listings by group'' **''The Movement'' *''Anthology listings by publisher'' **The Bodley Head *''Anthology Awards'' **EPPIE Award for Poetry in an Anthology]] Poetry anthologies, List of Category:Poetry anthologies * Category:Poetry-related lists